


Movie Night

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Indiana Jones References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She leaned over the back of the couch wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odamaebrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/gifts).



She leaned over the back of the couch wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek; then pulled the newspaper out of his hands to replace it with a tube of foot cream. He smiled and took it. She smelled like her body lotion, hair wet from the shower, dressed in his t-shirt and pajama shorts. Warm summer nights and a rare weekend off gave them a chance to spend the day together.  
"What are we watching?" She circled around the couch and sat on the far end placing her feet directly in his lap.  
"Something I haven't watched in a long time" he pushed the play button on the remote and she recognized the opening scene immediately.  
"Indiana Jones"  
"And the Riders of the Lost Ark" he finished for her. 

When Indiana Jones tried to recover the gold statue from some God forsaken temple, Mulder worked his magic on her feet. His thumbs pressed gently into the arch of her foot, moving smoothly in small circles from heel to toes, rubbing the lotion into her skin. He was very thorough and it felt amazing, his palm was almost as long as her foot and he could easily wrap his fingers around it. He traced small circles around her ankle and gently massaged each toe.  
The movie rolled but they watched each other instead as his thumbs dug into her heel and she felt it all the way up between her thighs. That wasn't exactly the plan but it still felt good and by the time he was finished she felt happy and relaxed. Great thing about Mulder was that he didn't hold this pleasures hostage, he never bargained with attention, he simply gave it freely and gratuitously.  
He pulled the socks over her feet and kissed her ankles, then keeping them in his lap and placing his own on the coffee table he made himself comfortable and turned to watch the movie. 

Indiana Jones transformed into the respectable Doctor Jones and was spelling "neolithic" on the blackboard. Scully chuckled and caught a curious look from Mulder.  
"What?" She laughed "He looks a bit like you"  
"Me?" He squeezed her foot playfully, looking doubtful "where?"  
"The glasses, the hair, kind of like I remember you when we first met"  
He had to laugh at that "you miss the glasses?"  
She rubbed his hand between her feet in return "maybe"  
A girl on the screen made dreamy eyes and batted her eyelashes revealing 'I love you' spelled on her eyelids "now that would be embarassing" he commented.  
"But not completely outside the realm of posibilities" she teased back.  
He smiled a crooked smile and ran one hand up her calf. "Flattery will get you far, Scully." 

Scully laughed watching Indy explain the significance of the Staff of Ra, noting that all he needed were some slides and earning a tickle under her foot.  
Mulder wondered out loud if Scully's head was as strong as Marion's and winced watching Jones take a right hook in the jaw. He wondered if all women in 1930's were so quick to throw punches.

They both laughed and cheered when Indy shot the sword master, but when the soldiers took Marion, Mulder fell oddly quiet and moved her feet of his lap. She thought he wanted to get up, but he laid down on the couch instead. She curled her legs under herself to let him rest his head in her lap. Stroking his hair lightly and watching Indy drown his sorrow in whiskey, convinced that Marion was dead because of him, she knew what went through Mulder's head.  
When he pushed one hand between her knees and drew circles on her skin with the tip of his thumb, she leaned over him hugging his shoulders and kissed his temple without a word, after that they stayed silent for a long while. 

"Why did I never think of that?"  
"What?" She jumped slightly, convinced he fell asleep.  
Jones was pointing to various places where he didn't hurt so that Marion could kiss him. From his elbow, through forhead all the way to his lips. "That!"  
"Oh, you know, you might actually get away with it" she lowered her voice to a mere whisper "being almost as handsome as he is."  
He turned onto his back and looked up at her with a daring smile. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that"  
She ran one finger down his cheek and looked up at the tv, groaning "Oh nooo, he fell asleep, how typical"  
"Almost as handsome?" He insisted loosing all interest in the movie.  
"Yeah, almost. There's only one Harrison Ford." She played with his hair with one hand and he kept the other resting on his chest covered with his hands.  
"Tell me, when Star Wars first came out, were you a Luke or Han kind of girl?"  
"Of course Han, why else would we have this conversation." She was laughing at him openly by now, not even slightly embarassed that she was confessing her teenage crush to her very real, very adult partner.  
"I bet you had Indiana Jones poster in your room in college."  
"I did not" she feigned outrage.  
"Liar" he laughed kissing her fingers.  
"My roommate had." She conceded, running her fingers over his brow and forehead "want to know a secret?"  
Muder's eyes danced with mirth, forgetting about the death and destruction of the movie's final battle. "You really need to ask?"  
"When my roommate was out, spending nights with her boyfriend" she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and stroked the smile lines in the corner of his eye "I used to imagine him" she trailed off suggestively, turning slightly pink and biting her lip.  
"What?" wicked smile on his face was irresistible.  
"You know, I imagined his lips on me" she feigned embarassment for his amusement and ran one finger over his lower lip "his smile"  
Before she could say anything else Mulder reached up and pulled her lips to his. She leaned in, kissing back softly at first, but his lips parted and the tip of her tongue brushed against his and she let him devour her mouth. His heart raced under her palm, and the kiss would last longer if it wasn't for the awkward angle.  
She surfaced for breath but stayed close enough that he could feel the smile on her lips "But that was long before I met you"  
He lifted himself on one elbow and pulled her down beside him. Her shirt rode up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The look in his eyes made a shiver run through her.  
"What was it exactly that you were thinking about" he whispered.  
And pulling his lips to hers she showed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time Odamaebrown :)


End file.
